


Hey! I have something to tell you, don't be mad

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family Dynamics, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Gen, No Beta I'll die like Hamilton, Other, Technoblade loves his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Tommy tells his family what happened to Dream, they are having a conversion like normal people.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Technoblade
Series: De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071140
Comments: 11
Kudos: 247





	Hey! I have something to tell you, don't be mad

Fundy was packing a bag to head to Tommy's for a few days when Tubbo knocked on the door. 

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing what's up?"

Tubbo looked skeptical but continued

"Sapnap found Gogy unconscious in church prime, he said and I quote  
'I heard Dream and then he was gone' The current theory is that he a mental break from stress" 

"Okay, do you need anything?"

"No just thought you could know" 

Tubbo turned and walked away, Fundy shoved the last of his clothes in his bag haphazardly before walking to the door.

When he got to Tommy's house... WHAT WAS TECHNO DOING HERE! Techno was laying on the couch with Clay sleeping between him and the back of the couch. What looked like a history book laid on the floor. What should Fundy do!? He didn't see Tommy anywhere?! WHY WAS TECHNO HERE?!

Apparently, Techno had noticed him,

"Fundy, I'm here as Clay's favourite uncle and I'm retired. Tommy's out mining and left me to watch Clay oh and Phil's basement"

Phil's here, he can trust Phil. He quietly walked to the basement and  
Phil sorting threw some chests. He looked up and when he saw Fundy smiled

"Fundy? Oh good to see you mate! I suppose you saw Techno upstairs... He comes around now and again. He loves Clay, also Tommy will be back tonight. Go put your stuff upstairs"

Fundy went to the room that was kinda his and laid on the bed. Some days he wished he could just stay in Logstedshire for the rest of his days. No ghost of his father, No Tubbo slowly becoming more and more like Schlatt, just a simple life.

He went downstairs a few moments later to see Clay running around.

"FUNDY WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" Yelled Clay happily 

He ran up the stair and hugged him, 

"Hey Clay, I came here when you were napping I just put my stuff upstairs"

"WAIT YOU HAVEN'T MEET UNCLE TECHNO!?!"

Clay grabbed his hand and brought him downstairs, he said

"Techno met Fundy, Fundy met Techno! Uncle did you know Fundy can fly"

"Wat since when?" Techno looked confused and vaguely worried

"Fundy since when did you have wings?"

"Fundy doesn't need wings he just flys, but he has to set some stuff up first"

Techno just stared at him,

"How about I show you"

For the rest of the day Fundy showed off his magic tricks, it felt like something familiar yet so foreign at the same time.

When Tommy came home he seemed tense, they ate dinner to Clay's bable over what they had done today, but when Tommy put Clay to sleep something changed.

"Guys I have something to tell you... Clay is Dream."

There was a long beat of silence before Techno said

"What the hell Theseus?"

"Let me explain," said Tommy

He told the story of how Dream got turned into a child and how he was mining and Dream just appeared. How he was worried something would happen to Dream and what if people found him, Tommy didn't want to be alone anymore, not again, not when he's found such happiness. 

"Tommy we get you felt alone and were sorry we didn't come to visit but that doesn't justify pretty much kidnapping Dream! for what I can see this is permanent. Dream is probably havening a much better childhood than the one our Dream had, but that also means the Dream we knew is dead... he'll never be the same. Dream is dead, Clay is all that's left"

**Author's Note:**

> The SMP: *Murder mystery  
> The boys: *Family Drama
> 
> So I don't like making these guys sad, sorry if you were looking for a plot. I have a plot in my other series and the boys  
> BTW Comments make this story, just thought you should know


End file.
